Lucky Snow
by SiStAz4EvA
Summary: Short & Sweet oneshot. A surprising gift changes Lorelai's perspective on Luke...or actually, doesn't change it at all. LL of Course. T for mild language.


**A/N: This is just a one-shot that has been in my brain for a while now. Inspired by a pair of pajamas that I own, or did own rather, just gave them to my little sister. But anyway, I found them the other day, and I was reminded of this…finally decided to write it after watching today's episode on ABC Family… **

**Enjoy!**

**Lucky Snow… **

_December… _

Lorelai walked in the Crap Shack one late December evening. Luke was still at the diner, Rory was busy at Yale. She was alone. Not that she minded that, sometimes it was okay to be alone. She could _think_…she could sip a cup of coffee and focus on the nothing but its bittersweet taste. She decided to do just that.

She strolled slowly into the kitchen and opened up the cabinet. Pulling out the coffee bag, she made a mental note to have Luke fix the back door, _again_. The damn thing would just not open; she had forgotten to tell him about it earlier.

She opened the coffee bag, Able to see the empty bottom, she almost died.

"Shit." She muttered to herself. Rory was over last night, she bet her life she had something to do with this earth-shattering situation. She would get her later.

Lorelai picked up the phone and dial the oh so familiar number. _Please pick up! _She thought as the phone rang.

"Luke's" Uh oh, he had his grumpy voice on.

"Hi best man on the face of the earth."

He sighed, "Lorelai, I am trying to run a diner here, we both know you want something so just spit it out. And no, you already had two pieces of pie earlier, so I am not bringing any home."

"What, now I'm suddenly not allowed to call my boyfriend, whom, by the way…I _adore _and ask him when he is coming home?" He smiled despite himself, Lorelai could sense this. "That's what I thought."

"Alright alright, what is it?"

"Can you _please _bring by some coffee before you come by, I am in desperate need, to be honest, I am surprised I am still alive."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Luke got wide eyed.

"I don't know. If what you think I'm about to say is that the world is coming to an end because I have _no _more coffee left in my house, then yes."

Luke laughed so hard, he got a bunch of stares from his customers. He coughed, and they looked away. "Sorry, I think you are outta luck."

"Oh, come on!"

"Lorelai, you know how much I disapprove of your eating habits; I am under no circumstances contributing to one of your caffeine frenzies."

"But..but," She thought of something quickly. "Remember when I told you you were the perfect man? Don't you want to keep that title?"

"Lorelai—" She didn't let him finish.

"Fine. I'll go get some myself, but when I don't come back you'll be sorry, I cannot believe you would allow me to leave the house on a day like this." And before he could protest she hung up.

She huffed. She could not believe he would do that. Oh well, it was an excuse to get out of the house.

Grabbing her keys fast, she decided to wear her black coat, it was heavier after all. She went to the closet. Her foot knocking into something at the bottom. She squatted down and saw a box. Curious, she pulled it out and saw her name scrolled across the top. It was Luke's handwriting.

She furrowed her brow…Luke wouldn't be stupid enough to put a Christmas gift where any one could see it, would he? Shrugging her shoulders, she debated whether or not to open it, her curiousity won, and she carefully slid the top off.

It was pajamas. This striked her as odd, she took a closer look. It was a long sleeve light blue shirt, with the green carebear. And in glittery blue writing it said _lucky snow_ with a few snowflakes and shamrocks surrounding the text. The pants were the same blue color with a pattern of shamrocks and snowflakes.

She loved them and wanted to wear them instantly.

She put them back safely, hoping he wouldn't notice. Lorelai got the phone again, pressing the redial button.

"Luke's."

"I just called to tell you that I changed my mind."

"I'm sorry Lorelai, I'll bring some coffee home, and I'll be home in ten minutes." He said automatically, "Wait…changed your mind about what?"

"Figure it out." She hung up again.

He was the perfect man.


End file.
